Someday we can
by I am DAUNTLESS
Summary: Scene from DIVERGENT. When Tobias says that they can one day, what if Tris wants to face her fear then and there?


_A/N: So, I took the part from **DIVERGENT, **where Tris is somewhat worried that if she gets to close to Tobias that he might make her bare too. If you want to know, this happens on page; 406-407. But, this is more of a 'WHAT IF' after Tobias says; "Someday, if you still want me...we can" and etc. You'll learn more as the FF progresses. This is a one-shot. So, it will not be continued. _

"Someday," he says, "if you still want me, we can..." He pauses, clears his throat. "We can..." Automatically, as if this was the action I was supposed to make, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my face on his bare chest. I felt a tingle in my stomach as I stayed in this position. Maybe the only way to get over a fear, is to go on with it.

My eyes looked up at Tobias's, focusing on the bright blue that glinted from the corner of his iris.

"What if.." I began, not even believing that I was really saying this. But I continued. "What if I'm ready?" Tobias's face tightened, his eyes semi-widening as he let all of this sink in.

"Right now?" His voice seemed edgy and unsure. Great, he was just being polite. He doesn't want

me. I unwrapped my hands from his neck and stepped backward a bit. My face flushing a medium red as I continued to look down. Tobias caught on.

"No, no, no, no! Tris!" He gripped one of my wrists and gently pulled me to him, his eyes never leaving mine. "I didn't mean _that _to sound harsh. I'm just...I'm just new to all of it. Like you, I don't want to disappoint you."

"But you wouldn't. You couldn't possibly disappoint someone who's never been intimate." I felt so awkward talking about this in front of him. Great, another fear to add to my landscape. Afraid of _'the talk.'_ Just as I began looking down, Tobias's fingers gently pulled my chin up; so that my eyes were at eye level. He smiled kindly.

"I want you, Tris." He admitted in a hushed whisper. "..But I want to take things slow. I want to know what pleasures you and makes you feel good." Just hearing this made that tingle even more powerful. I bit my bottom lip, focusing on the blue again. I whispered.

"I want you too." Slowly, Tobias kissed my lips. The pressure of the kiss on me was familiar. Like we fit so well together. My fingers instantly went to his dark hair, tugging on it lightly as the kiss became more deeper. More rough. I could feel a moan escaping my mouth. His lips still on me, Tobias led me to his bed, laying me down softly as he hovered over me, his legs in between mine. Our lips began to move erratically faster, his tongue peeking into mine, causing my mouth to open up a little bit wider. My hands dropped from his hair down to his belt. _What was I doing?_

I could feel Tobias become tense as I played around with the belt, finally undoing it. His mouth moved down from my mouth, to my jawline, to my neck. Sending tons of pleasure up my spine.

"Tobias..." I moaned, my hands going to his back now. I bit my lip again. His hands began to run lightly under my shirt. _What if it leads to me undressing? _ Fear ran all over me as I went deep into thought. I pushed him away, a little to alarming. He stared at me with guilt.

"To far? I'm so sorry Tris.." He stood from the bed and kept looking at me. He was guilty. "I messed this up, didn't I?" I fixed myself as I sat up.

"No, I am just..." Tobias nodded, walking over to sit on the side next to me.

"I know...Your afraid of intimacy." Tobias said warmly. "And...You'll get over that." He turned to me. "And when the time comes..if you still want me..." Now I turned to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'll always want you." I said against his skin. I could feel him smile.

"Fine.." He laughed. "When your ready. When _we're _ready...The time will be ours." His arms wrapped around me. Pulling me even closer.

"Why am I such a freak?"

"Your not.." He said, his lips to my head. "...Your mine."

_A/N: How was that for a first? Was it good? Reviews!_

_-Blythe_


End file.
